Behind the darkness
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: At a masquerade Tony dance with a wonderful woman who is wearing a black mask, but who is she?


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

**Behind the darkness**

My name's Tony Thomas and now I enter the Ross' living room. I'm wearing half my own clothes and half a masquerade costume. Tonight's a masquerade at good old Madison Square Garden. I'm gonna be dressed as one of the three musketeers. A pretty cool and romantic outfit and honestly the only thing I could think of since I found out about this masquerade earlier today.

"Hi, Tony! What are you? Some sort of mad wizard-guy?" says Emma Ross when she sees me. Guess I look pretty weird, since I'm only in half costume.

"No." says I with a smile. "I'm gonna be a musketeer, you know, like in the movie 'The Three Musketeers'."

"You can get ready in the bathroom." says Emma.

She obviously understand that I have the rest of my costume in the big black bag in my hand. She's seen the bag, of course. It's pretty hard not to notice it.

As I'm about to head to the bathroom to get ready, Jessie enter the room.

She's wearing a pink t-shirt that seem too big and blue baggy sweatpants.

"Jessie, why aren't you in costume yet...?" says I, confused.

"I can't go, Tony. I kinda have really bad pneumonia, but you take Emma and Luke to the masquerade. Don't let me spoil the fun for you guys." says Jessie as she drink some of her coffee.

"Sure, if that is what you want. It is gonna be less fun for me without you, but since you are sick I guess you really can't go." says I in a sad tone.

"Luke, where are you?" screams Jessie.

Luke run into the room, dressed as Jack Sparrow from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean'-movies.

"Jessie, is that how you're gonna look at the big masquerade?" says Luke.

"No, Luke...I have pneumonia. Tony's takin' you and Emma to the masquerade." says Jessie in a calm mature tone.

I head to the bathroom and put on the second half of my musketeer-outfit.

"Wow, Tony! Which one of the Three Musketeers are ya?" says Jessie with a small smirk as I return to the living room, full musketeer-outfit on.

"Not sure, maybe Aramis..." says I.

"So, monsieur Aramis...have fun tonight." says Jessie, making a tiny joke.

Emma, Luke and myself head downstairs to get a cab to MSG. I'm dressed as musketeer, Luke as Jack Sparrow and Emma as Lady Arwen from LOTR.

Later as Luke, Emma and me enter the big ballroom at MSG, I look around for someone I know, but since everyone's in costume I can't really find anyone familiar.

Luke and Emma run away in two directions to join their friends.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. A female voice says "Hi, there, my handsome musketeer. May a lady have a dance with you?"

I turn around to see a young woman behind me. She's wearing a dark-green gown, looking like a noble lady. She's also wearing silver jewelry, as well as a black mask.

Somehow it seem as if I've seen her before, but since she's wearing that mask I can't see who she is. Her voice sound a little familiar too.

"It would be an honor to dance with you, m'lady." says I.

I take the unknown woman's hands and we start to dance to the slow beautiful music.

"Aww!" says my unknown woman in a soft girly tone.

She pull herself closer to me and I put my arm around her waist.

"You dance really good." says I with a smile.

"Oh, so do you, sir." says my unknown woman.

"May I ask, who is my classy young lady? I feel like I know you from somewhere." says I.

"Maybe you do..." says my unknown woman as she giggle a little.

"Show me your face then maybe..." says I.

"Not so fast there, big-boy." says my unknown woman with a small friendly laugh. "That's no fun."

"Okey. You seem sweet so it's good anyway." says I.

"I'm trying my best to be a good little lady and I seem to do a fine job." says my unknown woman.

Now her voice has that familiar sound again. Why on Earth can't I remember where I've heard it before?

I'm even more sure that I know this woman now. This woman has to be someone I've met more than once. I can't be wrong about it.

"I gotta visit the ladies' room. Back asap, okey?" says my unknown woman.

"Sure! I'm waiting right here." says I.

Who can my masked woman be? She has to be someone I've met many times, since she seem so dang familiar.

I just can't figure it out.

I look around the room and I see Emma dancing with a boy of her own age, who's dressed as a police officer. I also see Luke who is trying to flirt with a girl who seem at least six years older than him.

Suddenly my unknown woman return from the bathroom.

"Missed me?" says she.

"Sure, beauty." says I.

"How do you know I'm beautiful...? I'm wearing a mask." says my unknown woman.

"Yes, but I can still see your mouth and hair as well as your body. Also I think I see a pair of really pretty eyes behind that mask. You have to be cute." says I in a friendly voice.

"Okey, you guess right. I am hot." says my unknown woman.

Is that something seductive I hear in her voice? Maybe...

I'm getting more and more curious about who she is for every second.

"I wish you'd tell me who you are." says I.

"Sorry, but that's my secret." says my unknown woman.

My unknown woman pull herself even closer and now I can feel her satin-covered body against mine.

"You're so nice." says I.

"You're really nice too." says she.

We dance for a few more minutes than she says "Sorry, gotta go. I wanna stay, but I can't. I gotta be at work early tomorrow."

She is about to leave.

"Wait, beauty! How can I find you? I wanna meet again." says I.

"Sorry, no more time. Bye!" says she as she run away and out onto the street. I run after and see her jump into a cab and then she is gone.

I return to the ballroom. Emma's dancing with a different boy now. This one's dressed as a sailor. Luke is dancing with a girl his own age, who's dressed as a female superhero.

Five hours later I stop by the Ross' home to see Jessie before I head back to my place.

"How was the big masquerade-event...?" says Jessie with a smile.

Does she seem unusually cheerful for a woman with pneumonia...? No, my mind is probably playing pranks with me.

"It was fun. I met this mysterious beauty and we danced. She was so sweet." says I.

"Who was she?" says Jessie.

"I don't know. She was wearing a black mask." says I.

"Oh, too bad for you, Tony." says Jessie.

"She left early. I'll never find her again. I don't even know what she look like without her black mask. I don't know her name." says I.

"I wish I could help." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie! Bye!" says I as I leave.

When I get home I pull of my costume and fall asleep on my big couch. All night I dream about the mysterious woman I danced with. Who was she?

The next day I meet Jessie when I arrive at work.

"Hi, Tony!" says she in her typical girly cheerful tone.

"Hi, Jes!" says I with a smile.

Suddenly I see something sticking out of Jessie's bag. It's a little bit of dark-green satin.

"Jessie, what's that...?" says I, pointing at her bag.

"My stuff." says Jessie.

I walk up to her and open the bag. Inside I find the gown worn by my mystery-woman.

"Jessie, are you the woman from the masquerade...?" says I surprised, but with a smile.

"Yeah, it was me who danced with ya, Tony. I'm the lady from the masquerade." says Jessie.

"I thought you had pneumonia..." says I.

"Well, I was just pretending to. I wanted to have a little fun so I told you that I was sick so I could show up as some cool mystery-chick at the masquerade so you wouldn't know it was me." says Jessie. "I've always wanted to be the mysterious lady at a sophisticated masquerade ball, just like in a fairy tale."

"I knew that there was something familiar about her and now I know why. It was you." says I.

"Sorry, that I didn't tell you who I was, but that would've ruined the whole mystery-thing and also removed all the mysterious romance." says Jessie.

"Oh, it's okey. I've found my mysterious lady now and I'm so happy that it's you, Jessica Prescott." says I.

"Aww, Tony!" says Jessie as she run up to me and give me a hug.

"Jessie!" says I with a smile.

Jessie kiss me with heat and passion and I kiss back, just as enthusiastic as her.

"I love you, Tony Thomas!" says Jessie.

"I love you, Jessica Prescott!" says I.

We start to make out and we're both really happy to have each other.

**The End.**


End file.
